


Paris in the Spring

by kitnkabootle, lamusetragique (kitnkabootle)



Category: Tru Love
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3165377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkabootle/pseuds/kitnkabootle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitnkabootle/pseuds/lamusetragique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rewritten ending and beyond for Tru and Alice in the film Tru Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paris in the Spring

Tru stared at her phone, willing it to ring. It had been hours and worry was circling her stomach and setting her nerves on edge. Why hasn't she returned her calls?

She dropped her phone on the table and stood, crossing towards the window to look out over the snow covered landscape. What had once felt magical and romantic when Alice had been here, now felt barren. She hadn't even been gone for half a day and still Toronto felt different than it had when she'd been in it. The look of it stung her eyes.

Spying the Eiffel Tower brass figurine on her kitchen table, Tru pulled a pot down from the rack and set to work on one of her favorite Parisian dishes. She would pass the time productively at least. Yet still it plagued her, Alice should have been home and would have received her messages by now. Did she really feel the way she had said? Had their connection been real or would Alice tuck their "story" away on a shelf somewhere and forget about it?

Tru slammed the wooden spoon down on the counter and shook her head. Why was she suddenly like this? She had never cared before if a woman hadn't called her back or gotten in touch with her. Hell, she'd rarely ever made the first call to begin with. But then Alice had come in to her life and Tru knew deep down in her soul that she would never be the same again.

\-----

Edith Piaf's "Non Je Ne Regrette Rien" played softly, an underscore to the otherwise silent home. 

Dirtied pots and dishes littered the kitchen counter in the darkened house, illuminated only by the street lights outside. Beneath a throw blanket on the couch she had once occupied with Alice, Tru slept, head tilted sideways into the plush pillow. 

Vaguely the lyrics of Piaf's resounding voice began to tug at her subconscious. It wasn't until the last word had cut off abruptly, did the pieces of the puzzle come together. It was her ringtone.

Tru sprung to life, eyes squinting in the dark as she frantically pushed the buttons on her mobile to try and answer in time.

"Shit!" She cursed when the screen lit up with the missed call. Her heart fluttered and clutched with excitement when she saw Alice's name.

Madly navigating through her phone she returned the call, and was greeted by Alice's answering machine once again. She tried again immediately after and the same thing happened again. Then she saw the new voicemail indicator appear on her phone. Ignoring the message she tried once more, her knees bouncing as her nerves turned her stomach in to knots. Finally the phone clicked.

A small, throaty laugh.

"Hello, Darling."

Tru let out the breath she hadn't been aware she was holding and laughed in response, the worry melting away almost immediately.

"Alice! Where have you been? I've been worried about you." She tried very hard not to come across as desperate as she knew she was.

"Oh it's been an absolute nightmare. The train had some kind of maintenance issues - I was stranded! But I..." Alice paused, her voice soft and concerned, "I am terribly sorry I've worried you."

"Oh...." Tru sighed. The smile at her lips almost hurt her cheeks it was so wide, "It's fine I... It's just so nice to hear your voice."

"I miss you already." Alice replied and Tru could almost see the seductive smile on her face.

"I wish you were here."

"Tru, I thought about you on the train. The whole way here I thought of you and your lovely face as my taxi pulled away. The tears in those pretty eyes of yours, " Alice sighed, "I don't know how I am supposed to stay away from you."

Tru could feel the tears prickling again, a sensation still so new and fresh for her after years of inability. Now she felt, she could barely keep hold of them.

"I hope you won't stay away." Tru smiled softly, a tear rolling down her cheek which she wiped away with the tip of her finger, "I haven't... I'm not used to... to needing someone like I need you. It doesn't feel right without you here."

There was a long pause again and for a minute Tru thought the call had dropped.

"Alice, have I lost you?"

"No Darling, no I've heard it all. I am so touched by your confession," Alice cleared her throat and Tru knew the older woman was emotional too.

"Tru I want you to come stay with me. I want you to come to my home, to walk with me in my neighborhood, to dine in my kitchen, to see my world..." Alice's voice lowered to almost a whisper, "To sleep in my bed."

Tru's eyelashes fluttered and she sunk lower into the couch cushions, her memories of early in the morning vividly returned, of waking beside Alice, her blond curls splayed across the pillow like a halo around her beautiful sleeping face. Of those dark eyelashes parting to reveal Alice's piercing blue eyes, half hooded with sleep. Of lips meeting, breath catching and fingers exploring and imploring. Of Alice's throaty moan, muffled in the pillow as her fingers slid up Alice's naked thigh.

"For once I don't care if Suzanne minds," Tru smiled and was rewarded with Alice's warm laugh.

"Will you come this weekend? If you can manage it?" Alice asked softly and Tru didn't have to think at all about her answer.

"I'll be there on Friday's train."

"Oh Darling!" Alice exclaimed happily, "Oh I'm going to make you very glad you made the journey."

"Alice, I already am."

\---  
To be continued


End file.
